


Demon Demo Team

by Rose_doodle



Category: Fandomless
Genre: Auras, Demon Hunters, Demons, a big woofer, an incubus that cant do his job, summoners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-10
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-02 04:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10210112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_doodle/pseuds/Rose_doodle
Summary: My first published work! I've been writing since I was a kid, but I wanted to see how my writing would fare out here on the internet!It's pretty much a squad of two teens, a little kid, and an adult that (holy moly) has his life together. Each one has particular abilities that help them see demons, hunt demons, or do other cool stuff.





	1. Trouble In Crystal Cove

Zofia was making her regular rounds in Crystal Cove Gardens, the park a block from her house. It was three in the morning, her favorite time to run. Today she’d been scheduled by Keval, her best friend, to scout the park and document the unusual happenings. This was the first time she’d documented the park’s regulars, though she’d seen them for about a year now. She carried the unusual weight of a notebook in her arms and a wooden pencil in her mouth. If her memory served her correctly, her first subject would be around… There he was. Zinhun, or as she liked to call him, Zinny. A strange, sly fella with shining teal skin and glowing green eyes. He had a full head of bright cyan hair filled with loose, flowing curls. She was barely able to identify him as an incubus because of his tendency to hit on her each round she made. He was the only one that made an effort to speak with her after realizing she could see him.

“Hello darling, here to reject my advances yet again?” Zinhun smiled, his teeth sharp and straight, gleaming in the moonlight.

“Not just that, Zinny. I have to document you. Bossman Keval says I have to tell him the ins and outs of this place if I want to keep running here.” Zofia frowned, starting to write down anything she could about him.

“He isn’t your father, is he, darling?” Zinhun huffed, a frown beginning to form, “Because he’s starting to act like it. This is your park. You’ve run every inch of this place. You don’t have to listen to him.”

With a scowl, Zofia kept writing in the notebook, silent. He wasn’t her father, but she had more respect for Keval than any member of her family. He’d been the only one in years to not treat her like she was delusional.

“What’s wrong, darling? Strike a nerve?” Zinhun laughed at her. Not a menacing laugh, but a teasing one.

“Ah, just shut up and stay still. It’ll only be a minute longer and you’ll be rid of me.” She sighed quietly, making a sketch of the demon in front of her. A skinny thing, he was. A lovely slender figure that she was always a bit envious of. Her frame was wide, clunky, and muscular. She had a runner’s long and tough legs, a lifter’s arms, and abs that men get jealous of. She’d be a tween girl’s dream if she was a guy, but she wasn’t. She made do.

“Nearly done?” Zinhun tapped his foot impatiently, crossing his arms and staring at her.

“Yeah, I’m finished.” She frowned. “Thanks, Zinny. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“I look forward to it, darling.” Zinhun returned to his cheery self without a second’s delay.

Without another word, Zofia got back to her run, making quick entries about the rest of the demons. Nothing as in-depth as Zinhun’s entry, but enough to satisfy the nagging of Keval. Once the sun began to rise at about 6 AM, she ran to Keval’s house, tapping on the door only a few times before Keval’s eager face appeared before her in a gush of cold air.

“Zofia! You’re punctual as always! Do you bring the good word?” Keval chirped happily.

“Your notes, just like you asked. As in depth as I could get in the time I had.” She said complacently. Keval ushered her inside, leafing through the notebook intently. She looked around at his house as he did, and took note of how sparsely decorated it was.

“Zofia, you must be exhausted. Please rest for a while on the couch. Sigi will be over today with Chila, but not until about three. You deserve a rest after such good notes!” He looked at her with a bright, innocent smile, “And maybe you can join us in training when you wake up!”

“I’ll take you up on that sleep offer, Keval. Ask me about training in a few hours, though.” She yawned, curling up on the rough but cushy couch Keval kept in his house.

“Sleep tight, Scout. I’ll need you well rested if you’re gonna learn anything today.”

~Zinhun

Classification-seducer, incubus/succubus class

Power- minimal

Alignment- Chaotic neutral

Attitude- Brash, yet kind. A nice person if given time to adjust to you. He really means no harm to anybody, and even if he did, he doesn’t possess the power to act on any ill intents. Cocky and sly, he really does try to do his job, but I think he knows he’s not doing very good at it.


	2. The Blood of the Covenant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We introduce Sigi and Chila. 
> 
> You're not gonna like Sigi later on.

At about three, Zofia was woken up by a small hand squishing her face.

“I’m up, I’m up, stop it…” she mumbled, pushing away the intruding hand and rubbing her eyes. She wasn’t prepared to be woken up by Chila, the young and ever-loving little sister of Sigi. Sigi was Keval’s star pupil in aura training.

Wait, aura training. If Chila was here, that meant Keval must have already started the training.

She rocked onto her back, rolling off the couch and onto the floor. She stood up, looking down at Chila and smiling before heading into the backyard.

“Ah, Zofia! Glad you could make it! I didn’t want to wake you up.” Keval chirped calmly. Something about his voice almost made her feel better about having to deal with the bitch next to him.

“Kev! Can we _please_ continue?” Sigi called to him.

“Yes, yes, go ahead and keep trying ranged attacks.” He spoke to her with a patience Zofia didn’t think possible.

As soon as he said it, she started shooting auraic bolts at a scarecrow about a yard or two from her position. The bolts, a rich sangria color, were on their mark every time. She would change from style to style flawlessly. Sword fighting, ranged, club, she seemed to have mastered it all. She was good at what she did, but her personality was far from kind. She was the kind of person that acted like everything was supposed to go her way. She acted like somebody took a dump in her cereal every morning for the past five years. She was _that_ bad.

After a few hours, at what her phone said was 7:34, she decided that she’d had enough.

“I’m taking the kid on a scouting run. I’m tired of not moving. I’ll be back by dawn at the latest.” Zofia muttered before heading inside, grabbing the notebook that Keval left on the coffee table, grabbing Chila by the wrist, and leading her to Crystal Cove.

 

The moon was high in the glimmering night sky by the time she’d realized that she’d completely forgotten about Chila. In a panic, she darted around the park trying to find her. And out of the corner of her eye, she saw her.

She stood in front of a towering quadruped demon, rough fur in a shade of violet wine, her tiny hand stroking its muzzle. She was speaking to it softly, petting it as she did. She seemed at ease, not even bothered by the threat it posed.

“Chila…? Who is… That?” Zofia muttered, looking at the demon and slowly approaching.

“This is Molrum, he doesn’t speak human languages, so I’m tryin t’ teach him. Don’t worry, though! He’s nice.” Chila cooed, still petting the large creature’s strangely canine-like snout.

“You can… Understand him?” Zofia asked quietly. The demon, Molrum, was at least the size of a stallion, with legs like a bear’s and the face of a wolf. It had a mane of light lavender that reflected the moonlight like metal. He was truly a sight to behold.

“Of course, silly! I always know what they’re sayin’! And Molrum says he’s confused and doesn’t know where he is. He says he’s not from this planet.” Chila said cheerily, looking at Molrum and smiling. The beast returned a sloppy, crooked smile that showed off fangs as big as Zofia’s fingers.

“How did he get here?” Zofia asked, looking at the beast.

The beast made some sort of barking sound, and Chila looked up at Zofia with a smile.

“He says he came from a portal.”

_Oh no._

 

~Molrum

Classification- Hunter/ Attack hound

Power- substantial

Alignment- Lawful Evil

Attitude- More animalistic in nature, Molrum is almost like a loyal Sheppard’s dog than an attack hound. He responds well to contact, and has bonded with Chila within a short amount of time. My only conclusion is that this particular demon is supposed to be a part of a team, hound and master, and has imprinted on Chila and expects her to take on the role of the master. Time can only tell if this will prove successful or not.


End file.
